Sounds of Discord
by JetGirl1832
Summary: Eponine is attending Musain University because she wants to make music, but apparently fate and the all-girls acapella group have other plans in mind. Pitch Perfect AU
1. Welcome to School

Éponine looked around the crowded campus, it was move in day at Musain University. She had no idea where her dorm was, it would have been good to have a map but she was never that lucky. She had been dumped their rather unceremoniously by a grumpy bus driver at the front of the school, her parents hadn't even bothered to drive her. Everywhere she looked around there were hundreds of people her age carting large amounts of stuff in suitcases, boxes, and large rolling laundry carts. Éponine looked at her two duffel bags, backpack and messenger bag that she had schlepped all the way from home.

With a sigh she walked under the arch that marked the official entrance to the university. Never in her whole life had she felt more alone, not like she had many friends in her life up until then but there was not a soul on campus that she knew. Musain had offered her scholarships and a music production program, education was more important than friendship, that could come later.

"Excuse me?" A girl with light brown hair, bright blue eyes and freckles across the bridge of her nose approached her, she was wheeling a large bag. "You don't happen to know where Montfermeil hall is by chance?"

"Nope," Éponine shook her head, "but I'm headed there myself, we can get lost together," she shrugged her shoulders, "name's Éponine Thenardier."

"Éponine?" The girl knit her brows together, "your room wouldn't happen to be 115?"

"Are you Cosette?" Éponine put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," Cosette smiled, "so I guess that makes us roommates!"

"Cosette? Have you found the hall?" A man with greeting hair approached the two, He was wheeling another bag and a cart, "who is this?"

"Papa, this is Éponine, my roommate," Cosette replied.

"Oh," Cosette's father nodded, "very nice to meet you Miss-"

"Thenardier," Éponine supplied.

"Hey all welcome to Musain University!" A girl with curly bright red hair approached them sporting a Musain University Student Ambassadors tee-shirt, "can I help you with anything?"

"Can you point us in the direction of Montfermeil hall?" Éponine asked.

"I can do one step better than that!" The girl winked, she then grabbed one if Éponine's bags, "follow me!" she practically sang the last part.

Éponine shrugged as she and Cosette walked down the brick pathway through campus.

"Just past the student union, down by Myriel Commons and next to Montrieul hall!" The girl narrated as they walked.

"Does everything on this campus start with'M'?" Cosette whispered to Éponine as she walked.

Éponine couldn't help but laugh, she liked this girl, this was a good sign.

"Here we are!" The girl stopped in front of Montfermeil hall,"let's go!" She walked on and led them to room 115, "oh and I mustn't forget!" she passed both girls silver whistles on red and black key chains. "This is the official MU rape whistle, don't blow it unless it's actually happening!"

Éponine just stared at the whistle as the girl walked away, Cosette was blushing bright red while he father looked exceedingly uncomfortable. With a sight Éponine used the key that she had been given after she checked in to open the door. The room wasn't large but decent for a dorm room, two beds, two desks, two dressers and two closets, Éponine dropped her stuff on one bed while Cosette took the other.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Cosette's father asked.

"No papa, I think Éponine and I have this covered," Cosette smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes papa I'm sure," Cosette nodded her head.

"Alright," He sighed, "call if you need anything, be good, study, eat well-"

"Okay Papa," Cosette smiled as she hugged her father.

"Very well," He smiled, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Cosette let go, "bye Papa."

Her father nodded and walked out of the room.

During this exchange Éponine had begun to unpack her bags and was now putting her sheets on the bed.

"That's a nice quilt," Cosette turned to her.

"Huh?" Éponine turned around, "oh this thing?" She held up a quilt made from tee-shirts, "my grandma made it."

"Cute," Cosette replied, "so we're roommates!"

"Yes we are," Éponine replied as she pulled out her clothes.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Cosette grinned as she started removing clothes and hangers from one of her bags.

"First time away from home?" Éponine asked.

"Yeah," Cosette sighed, "Papa can be just a bit over protective... So Éponine what can you tell me about yourself?"

"Oh... Well..." Éponine paused, "I don't even know where to begin, umm... I like Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream?"  
xxxxxxxx

"I did choir in high school, I thought you knew that," Luc Combeferre laughed as he unpacked his books.

"How the hell are you balancing this with pre-med?" Aaron Enjolras scoffed.

"The same way that Max does, I make time for it," Luc shrugged, "music is good stress relief, and I enjoy it."

"An acapella group?" Aaron looked at him incredulously.

"So what?" Luc rolled his eyes, "just because you don't have fun-"

"That's not true," Aaron folded his arms across his chest.

"Anyway did you know that Jesse is here?" Luc asked.

"Jesse Courfeyrac? The boy who swore he was going to get as far away from home as he possibly could ended up at Musain University?" Aaron scoffed, "I figured if he had his way he'd be all the way in Nunavut, Canada."

"Probably couldn't find it on a map," Luc replied.

"Who is he rooming with?" Aaron asked.

"He went random," Luc shrugged, "some kid named Marius Pontmercy."

Marius Pontmercy had arrived early and had already unpacked when his roommate walked in.

"Yo Mar-Dog what's up!" A boy with floppy brown hair walked into the dorm.

"Are you Jesse Courfeyrac?" Marius asked.

"Yes sirreee!" Courfeyrac winked as he dropped his bags, "be right back," he ducked out and reappeared with a laundry cart full of stuff.

"Jesse?" A girl with long curly hair peered in, "You don't have one of my bags by chance? It's not in the car..."

"No Charles," Jesse shook his head.

"It's Charlie," the girl hissed.

"Whatever, Charlotte!" Jesse winked.

"Arrrgh!" Charlie stormed out of the door.

"Who was that?" Marius asked.

"My twin," Jesse shrugged as he unzipped a small bag, he pulled out the contents and flushed red, they were boxes of tampons and pads,"Fuck." Jesse grabbed the bag and bolted out of the door shouting his sister's name down the hallway.

xxxxxxx

Everything was starting to settle down and Éponine had Cosette had finished unpacking, the sun was still shining in through their widows creating a friendly light.

"We should go to the activities fair!" Cosette bounced up and down.

"Really?" Éponine replied, she was hanging upside down off her bed.

"Sure! It'll be tons of fun! Come on let's go!" Cosette then proceeded to pout, "please?"

Éponine rolled her eyes, "Oh alright," she smiled, "I'll go."

"Yay!" Cosette clapped her hands together, "come on! Come on!"

They walked out of the dorm and followed the crowd of people going to the student green where a large number of booths were set up.

Nothing was catching Eponine's interest, there was Anime, Robotics, Pilots of the Future and Panda Activism (whatever that was Éponine was not too keen to find out.) that was until she found a booth for campus internships, "Hang on Cosette I want to check this out."

"Okay! You gonna do an internship?" Cosette asked.

"Maybe," Éponine shrugged shoulders as she went and read the flier containing the list of internships available.

Across the green Jesse and Marius were perusing as well, and had stopped in front a small group of guys who appeared to be just lounging. Then there was a brief count off, "5, 6, 7, 8!"

The guys broke out into Acapella version of the song "Let It Whip".

Jesse and Marius were mesmerized, "Who are these guys?" Marius asked.

"They are the Musain Treblemakers, a rather preposterous name if you ask me," A boy with blonde hair seemed to be glaring at a boy with glasses in particular who just smiled back.

"Aaron!" Jesse exclaimed, "it's you! Geez, I didn't know 'Ferre did acapella! That's wicked cool!"

"Whatever," Aaron replied.

"So you know these guys?" Marius asked nodding to the Trebelmakers.

"We went to high school with Luc," Aaron nodded at the boy with glasses who acknowledged them before, "he graduated a year before us but I'm his roommate, he convinced his friends to do this little show to convince me to join them."

"Why not?" Jesse asked, "your voice is awesome."

"No," Aaron glared at Jesse, "not happening."

"We'll just have to see about that," Jesse replied as he bobbed his head to the beat.

When they finished a large number of people clapped, Luc stepped forward to talk to Aaron, "So what do you think?"

"You guys have skill and talent," Aaron shrugged, "but I'm still not interested."

Not even a hundred feet away there were three girls eying them, and not particularly in the kindest of lights.

"There they go showing off again," A girl with straight dark hair and blue eyes glared.

"Steph, chill," A girl with wavy red hair sighed, "The Trebles aren't bad guys, they are just doing it for the for the joy of singing! Lighten up!" She neglected the part that they actually used modern songs in their repertoire.

"I won't 'lighten up' Bella until we have enough girls to keep the Prima Donna's going for this year," Stephanie Grantaire glared at the red head, "We need another shot at finals at the Lincoln Center, now take some fliers and start passing!"

Bella rolled her eyes, picked up the fliers and walked away.

"Stephanie," The girl with blonde hair sighed, "was that necessary?"

"We have to show the Trebles!" Stephanie repeated, they Prima Donna's were going to have their day, and she also didn't want her brother getting involved with those guys either, not that he would necessarily have the motivation to do so.

The blonde sighed, she knew her friend was upset about 'losing it' rather physically during her solo last year at Finals but perhaps she was taking it a little too far?

"No one is interested," Stephanie grumbled as she sat down, "what are we going to do? This is my last chance to make it right!"

"What about those two?" Musichetta suggested.

"The girl on the right looks okay bit the other one is a bit too alternative," Stephanie shrugged.

"You are the worst," Musichetta rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna talk to them," she grabbed a few fliers.

"Ladies!" Musichetta approached them and held out a flier, "I am with Musain Universitie's Prima Donna's, an all female acapella group and would like to know if you would be interested?"

Éponine took the flier and skimmed it, "An acapella group?"

"Yeah, we do covers of popular songs using nothing but our mouths!" Musichetta paused, "wow that came out weird... Anyway we do all sorts of competitions and last year we went to Lincoln Center!"

"On purpose?" Éponine laughed.

The blonde ignored her, "Would you girls be interested?"

"Maybe!" Cosette replied, "what do you say Éponine?"

"I dunno," Éponine shrugged, "not one for singing."

"That's a shame," Musichetta sighed, "keep the flier, just in case you change your mind alright?"

* * *

A/N: Plot Bunny attacked me! I will get back on track on "How Do You Measure" soon enough, I swear! You may have noticed I've changed up some names... If this confuses you please let me know and I'll get you the list that works for this particular story! Okay? I don't bite, I swear.


	2. Singing in the Shower

It was two weeks into the school year and Éponine had fully immersed herself into schoolwork. She had no friends outside of her roommate Cosette and frankly she didn't care. After all she had to pay her own way through college, maybe after she graduated she could have some semblance of a social life.

"The auditions are in two days," Cosette sighed, "I think you would have a lot of fun."

"You think I would? Cosette we've known each other two weeks," Éponine laughed, she did like Cosette but the girl seemed to make a lot of assumptions about her.

"Please stop being such a spoilsport," Cosette rolled her eyes, "anyway, what are you working on? Doesn't look like homework."

"That's because it isn't," Éponine smiled, she had been working on her latest demo that she hoped to bring to the radio station once she started her internship. Admittedly her software wasn't the greatest, but when all you can afford is low end stuff and free downloads there is only so much you can do.

"So, what is it?" Cosette asked as she watched various lines going across the screen.

"Music," Éponine smiled, she lived and breathed music, it was her one true passion.

"Wow, looks complicated..." Cosette stared at the screen, "could I have a listen?"

"Sure?" Éponine shrugged as she pulled the headphones off and passed them to Cosette, "ignore the vocals, it's just me and they suck-"

"We'll see about that," Cosette replied as she put on the headphones. She seemed confused at first but after awhile she started bobbing her head to the beat and smiling. She then took them off, "That's really good I think the vocals were the best part!"

"Now you're just teasing," Éponine sighed and stretched, "It's getting late, I'm gonna go take a shower, " she the proceeded to take off her clothes, put on a robe, grab her towel and shower caddy. She walked down the hall till she reached the girls bathroom and went inside, judging it was empty she started singing to herself, it was only at times she was absolutely sure that no one could hear her that she let this happen. Admittedly when did happen she would get lost in the lyrics and sometimes would forget her surroundings but it was therapeutic in a way.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,  
Fire away, fire away,  
Ricochet, you take your aim,  
Fire away, fire away."

She had turned on the shower and was now wetting her hair down listening as her voice echoed off the walls, for a bathroom it had some pretty good acoustics.

"Shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium-"

"So you do sing?!"

Éponine nearly screamed to find the blonde girl from the acapella group standing in the shower with her, she was also naked... Éponine shut off the water and hastily turned off the water and shut the curtain, "Woah, what the fuck?!Get out!"

Éponine not necessarily a girl comfortable in her own skin, while she didn't care if Cosette saw her undress or dress in the morning and other similar situation, this was not one of those times. Besides she hardly knew this girl, and here she was naked.

"That was really good!" The girl pulled back the curtain again, "how high does your belt go?"

"My what?" Éponine panted as she attempted to cover with her body poof, "oh my god! Get out!"

"You have to audition for the Prima Donna's! The girl stepped in even closer.

"I can't listen to you until you..." Éponine's face was getting warm as she looked up at the ceiling, she really was trying to not look at the other girl who clearly did not feel as uncomfortable as she did, "please just... Cover your junk for god sake!"

"Just consider it!" The blonde continued without taking heed to what Éponine was saying.

Éponine reached for the shower curtain to cover herself as the body pouf dropped to the ground, the blonde kept talking but Éponine was barely listening. Another item fell from her caddy and Éponine dropped the curtain and just back herself into the corner of the shower stall, "I'm naked!" she hissed.

"You were singing Titanium, right?" The girl smiled brightly.

"You know David Guetta?" Éponine asked trying to maintain focus on the blonde's face and not past her shoulders.

"Duh," The girl smiled, "that song is my jam... My lady jam!"

Éponine felt her stomach drop as she realized what the girl had just said and was mildly horrified, "Well that's nice," she put on a fake smile.

"Yes it is," the blonde winked, "like the way it builds to that great climax!"

Éponine wanted to do nothing more than to crawl into a dark hole and die, "Gross..." she muttered under her breath, "did not need to know that..."

"Sing it again for me?" The blonde asked.

"What? No!" Éponine glared, "seriously get out!"

"No silly!" The blonde rolled her eyes, "I'll save that for later... Anyway not leaving till you sing!"

"Fuck," Éponine hissed under her breath, "alright, just please..." she noticed the girl seemed to be looking at her body more than her face.

"What?" the blonde asked innocently, "Oh..." she smiled and made direct eye contact with Éponine.

"I'm bulletproof nothing to lose,  
Fire away, fire away-"

The blonde had started harmonizing with her taking the lower notes.

"Ricochet, take your aim,  
Fire away, fire away,  
Shoot me down, but I won't fall,  
I am titanium,  
Shoot me down, but I won't fall,  
I am titanium-"

They both stopped singing and Éponine couldn't help but smile, then she remembered they were both naked and looked back up at the ceiling inhaling deep a blush spreading across her face and down her shoulders.

"Oh, yeah I'm pretty confident about all this!" The blonde smirked, "Oh!" she then grabbed Éponine's towel and handed it to her, "I'm Musichetta by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Éponine replied through gritted teeth as she hastily wrapped the towel around herself.

There was clapping and a guy with messy brown hair was now leaning against the wall of the shower stall, of course he was also very naked.

"Nice pipes!" He grinned as he looked her up and down, if she could have reached him she would have slapped him.

"Out! All of you! Now!" Éponine shouted at them.

Musichetta and the boy left and Éponine was alone, suddenly she didn't feel much like wanting to take a shower anymore. She put her robe back on grabbed her things and nearly sprinted down the hall.

"That was fast," Cosette commented as Éponine came back, "you're usually there for half an hour."

"Well the mood was killed when one of the Prima Donna's and her apparent boy toy accosted me in the shower and forced me to sing," Éponine's face was still bright red as she started running a brush through her long, wet hair.

"Wait, seriously?" Cosette smiled.

"Yes," Éponine growled, "do you have any of that spray shampoo stuff?"

Cosette started laughing so hard Éponine thought she just might fall out of her chair.

"It's wasn't funny..." Éponine glared.

"Sorry," Cosette apologized.

xxxxxxxx

The next day after she finished her classes Éponine trekked over to the campus radio station, she had put a copy of her latest mix on a flash drive and hoped to play it on the air. She passed through the doors and was in heaven, the room was not particularly well lit but there was a nice speaker system installed and there was vinyl and CD's everywhere. One glance around the room and Éponine had spotted a large amount of what she called "the good stuff". She walked a little farther until she found the room where the DJ was currently on the air, she lightly knocked on the window hoping to get his attention, he held up a finger, finished his announcement and set up a play list.

"Hey," The DJ opened the door, "who are you?"

"Eponine," Éponine smiled as she introduced herself, "so you are Devon Montparnasse?"

"Just call me Montparnasse," He smiled in return, "guess that makes you my new intern-"

"Yes, and I was really hoping that you would listen to this and perhaps play it on the radio-" Éponine tried to hand him the thumb drive she'd uploaded one of her mixes to.

"And you're late," Montparnasse glared at a boy who had just walked in, "you must be Jesse."

"Sorry," Jesse panted.

Éponine looked at him and her heart stopped, it was the boy from last night, the one who had seen her in the shower.

Clearly Jesse had just come to the same realization as he just winked at her.

"Freshmen aren't allowed in the booth," Montparnasse began to explain, "so here are some CD's to stack," he grabbed a milk crate full of jewel cases, "and when you are done there is more." He then started to walk away, "And one more thing, I know that he's a guy and you're a girl, but please... No sex on the desk."

Éponine watched as Montparnasse walked away and she started to shelve the CD's.

"So about last night," Jesse peered in at her.

"We are not going to talk about that," Éponine glared, "that is not something I wish to relive ever again."

"I was just going to say you have a good voice," Jesse shrugged, "and who cares if I saw you naked?"

"Who cares?" Éponine exclaimed.

"Yeah," Jesse smiled, "but if it makes you feel any better you are very sexy."

"I have the strongest urge to just punch you right now," Éponine growled, "don't push me."

"Sheesh, this is what I get for trying to give you a compliment!" Jesse rolled his eyes, "I'm just trying to be nice, I get it was a little awkward for Musichetta to barge in on you in the shower like that-"

"A little awkward?" Éponine replied as she was alphabetizing the CD's by artist.

"Okay maybe a lot awkward," Jesse sighed, "but you saw me naked too!"

Oh lord," Éponine lowered her head onto the shelf, "what were you doing in there anyway?"

"You sure you really want to know the answer to that question?" Jesse winked.

"Never mind," Éponine shook her head as her face grew hot with embarrassment, "so are you two like, dating?"

"Nope," Jesse shook his head as he picked up a stack of CD's, "she's just hot."

"Wow, shallow," Éponine rolled her eyes, she was not a fan of guys who hooked up with whomever they pleased.

"Oh come on like you've never hooked up with anyone just for the hell of it?" Jesse asked.

"Actually I haven't," Éponine pressed her lips together into a thin line, "not my style."

"Prude," Jesse muttered.

"Man whore," Éponine replied.

"Hey," Jesse leaned up against the shelf, "them is fighting words."

Éponine cocked her head, "Bet I could take you on if I wanted to."

"Ah, but I am a gentleman," Jesse put his hand on his heart, "I would never strike a lady."

"You? A gentleman?" Éponine scoffed, "I find that hard to believe."

"Anyway what's your deal?" Jesse asked

"What do you mean?" Éponine knit her brows together.

"Well you seem so dark... And well not like any of the girls I know," Jesse explained, "take off the glasses, your multiple piercings, and discover she is actually the most beautiful girl on campus?"

"Well you must be blind because I don't wear glasses," Éponine replied as she grabbed more CD's.

"So then you're halfway there," Jesse grinned.

"Oh my god," Éponine rolled her eyes, she did not like this guy, he was obnoxious and annoying beyond belief, "you are so weird."

"Well my dear you aren't much better yourself," Jesse replied with a laugh, "but I think that you and I could be friends..." he then walked around so that he stood behind her, "lovers even?"

"Back off!" Éponine pushed him away from her, "not gonna happen, sorry!"

"Aww come on! Live a little!" Jesse groaned., "besides once I join the Treblemakers I might not have any time for you."

"As if you couldn't possibly be even more unattractive," Éponine rolled her eyes.

"I think you'd like it," Jesse grinned, "You get to hang all over me, be my own personal little groupie? I think you'd like it!"

"In your dreams," Éponine smirked.


	3. I Hope I Get It

Éponine paced in front of the doors in the green room that led to backstage, did she really want to do this? And why? She continued to pace until she smacked into someone who was about to walk inside.

"You auditioning?" A boy with blonde hair asked.

"I dunno," Éponine shrugged, "you?"

"Unfortunately," The blonde sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Éponine asked.

"I lost a bet with a friend and this is my punishment," The blonde narrowed his eyes, "I just want to get this over with."

"Well I think they might have already started so you might want to get in there," Éponine suggested.

"Great," the blonde grumbled as he walked through the door.

Éponine folded her arms across her chest as she watched the door swing shut, what was the absolute worst that could happen? They could tell her she sucked, that's what could happen, but did she care? She knew Cosette had wanted her to do this but she had already told her roommate that she was not interested. She took a few slow and even breaths, she looked around the green room and sighed, "Oh what the hell," she shook her head and walked through the door. She found were the other auditioners were standing in the wings, even the blonde boy was standing there. There were only about five left and they were all singing the same thing, "Since You've Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson, how was she supposed to know that she needed to prepare something. What was she going to do? Her nerves started acting up again, she had to think of something and fast. She soon got so lost in her thoughts that she had not realized that that she was the only one standing there.

"And this concludes our acapella auditions-"

"Wait!" Éponine called out and walked onto the stage, just beyond the end of the stage she could see Musichetta and two other girls sitting at a table, Musichetta clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Ummmmm... My name is Éponine Thenardier," Éponine blushed slightly, " and I didn't know we had to prepare something."

"That's alright!" Musichetta called.

"Just sing," A girl with dark hair sitting next to Musichetta cut her off.

Éponine had to think of something quick, she spotted the cup filled with pens sitting on the table in front of Musichetta and the other girls. "Mind if I borrow that?" she asked.

The brunette just shrugged her shoulders, so Éponine walked to the end of the stage, bent down and grabbed the cup and took out the pens. It reminded her of a game she had learned in elementary school that she knew created a steady beat, perhaps she could use that to her advantage. She sat down on the stage and briefly recalled how to play the game.

"Any time now," The brunette tapped her pencil against the table.

Éponine glared at her before starting, clapping twice, hitting the stage, clapping again and so forth, she then started singing the first song that came to her mind.

"I gotta ticket for for the long way round.

To bottle of whiskey for the way,

And I sure would like some sweet company,

And I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say?

When I'm gone, when I'm gone.

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.

You're gonna miss by hair,

You're gonna miss me everywhere,

Oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

She stopped her drumming pattern, sighed and looked up, from the back she heard a wolf whistle and pinned it to Jesse, she smiled slightly and walked off the stage. At least she tried, she came to the audition, she did her bit, she was done.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

There was a knock at the door at around eight o'clock, Cosette got up from her desk because Éponine was busy working on a new track.

She opened the door to find Musichetta and Mirabella standing at her door with what looked like small burlap sack in their hands. "You're coming with us," Mirabella smiled as she put one of the sacks on Cosette's face.

Musichetta pushed her way past and did the same thing to Éponine after taking off her headphones.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Éponine protested as she and Cosette were led out of their room.

They were blindly led across campus with a few other unknown girls to another building and sitting in chairs.

"You all have been brought here to take the sacred oath of the Prima Donna's-" Musichetta began, "before you take this oath we would like to introduce our new sisters!"

"Our sopranos! Cosette Fauchlevent and Adrienne Adams!"

"Our Mezzo's, Charlie Courfeyrac, Jeanne Prouvaire, and Éponine Thenardier!"

The red bandana had been removed from her face and she saw a room filled with candles.

"And our Altos, Irma Boissey, Daniella Ferdinand, Lucie Louison, and Floreal Espinoza!"

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of our sisters who came before us," Stephanie directed as Mirabella held up a large crystal glass.

"Eww, Gross!" Charlie complained.

"It's just Boone's Farm," Musichetta leaned over and whispered to her.

"Okay I can live with that," Charlie shrugged.

They passed the glass around between all the girls, Éponine flinched when it burned as it went down.

"Now it is time to take our oath," Stephanie continued as she set the glass on the table behind her, "take the red scarves you have been given in your hands and repeat after me. I, sing your name-"

Éponine felt stupid as she held out her scarf, and made an attempt to sing her name.

"I promise fulfill all duties and responsibilities that are required of being a part of the Prima Donna sister hood-"

Éponine was beginning to think this was more like a cult than it was a group of female singers.

"I promise to never betray my fellow sisters," Stephanie continued in a solemn tone.

"I promise to never betray my fellow sisters," Éponine repeated along with the other girls.

"And I will never have sexual relations with any of the Treblemakers, or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves," Stephanie continued.

"And I will never have sexual relations with any of the Treblemakers, or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves." Éponine continued, seriously, what was Stephanie's problem?

"Congratulations you are now a Prima Donna!"

All the other girls were significantly more excited than she was, she even noticed the one called Irma helping herself to some seconds on the "blood".

"You will get your uniforms by the end of the week," Stephanie continued, "tomorrow is our first rehearsal-"

"But that's a Saturday!" Flo cried out.

"Tomorrow is our first day," Stephanie repeated through gritted teeth.

"But right now let's have some fun!" Bella declared, "come on girls!" She guided them out the doors and down the grassy hill to the nearby basketball court. There were a large number of boys already gathered.

"Who is that?" Éponine asked Musichetta.

"The Treblemakers," Musichetta grinned, "but don't get too friendly, Steph doesn't approve on fraternizing with them."

"Yeah, I figured as much by what was said in that oath," Éponine scratched her temple, "was she serious? I mean not but about the wolves but-"

"With Steph, you never know," Musichetta shrugged, "so Éponine are we friends?"

"Huh?" Éponine knit her brows together.

"Well sharing the sisterly bond of the Prima Donna's is one thing, but are we friends?" Musichetta asked again, "I would like to be."

"You've already seen me naked," Éponine shrugged, "I don't have many friends who can say the same," she added on sarcastically.

"Oh yay!" Musichetta embraced her, clearly her sarcasm had fallen into deaf ears, "now come on let's join this party!"

"Yo Éponine!"

Éponine turned to see Jesse approaching her and he appeared to be if not drunk at least he was buzzed.

"Do my eyes deceive me or have you joined the Prima Donna's?" Jesse grinned, "you're one of those acapella girls, I'm one of those acapella boys, were going to have aca-children... It's inevitable."

"Wow, you are drunker than I thought," Éponine couldn't help but laugh, "you're not gonna remember any of this!"

"No I'm not drunk," Jesse pouted, "you're just blurry."

"Yeah?" Éponine smiled, "you sure you're okay?"

"If anything I'm just drunk on love," Jesse winked.

"Sure you could pass the sobriety test?" Éponine playfully pushed him, "can you stand up straight?"

"I'll always keep coming right back," Jesse smiled as he leaned back forward, "at least I'm not as drunk as that guy," he nodded towards the Treble with messy black hair who was laughing raucously.

"Who is that?" Éponine asked.

"Ben Grantaire, seriously they amount that he has already drunk? He should need to have his stomach pumped," Jesse laughed.

"Ben... Grantaire?" Éponine knit her brows together, "he wouldn't by any chance be related to Stephanie?"

"Sure thing," Jesse nodded, "that's his sister."

"Wow..." Éponine laughed, "must have sucked growing up with her."

"Can I get you something to drink?" Jesse asked.

"Sure," Éponine smiled, "that would be great," she nodded her head.

"Be right back," Jesse winked.

Éponine laughed as he walked away, she then looked back at Ben Grantaire who was apparently trying to chat up Irma Boissy.

"You know, I get the feeling we should... Kiss?" Grantaire had wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"And I sometimes get the feeling that I should do crystal meth," Irma replied with a smile, "then I think ummm... Better not." she shrugged his arm off of her and walked away leaving him dumbfounded.

Irma then sidled over to Éponine, "You look like you could use a friend, and I need an escape route."

"I appreciate your kind thoughts," Éponine smiled.

"Gotta keep an eye on that one," Irma smiled as she glanced over at Grantaire who was now putting moves on Floreal who was clearly not interested either.

"You know with a group as large as ours there is a pretty good chance of one of us being a lesbian..." Imra whispered in a not very subtle manner.

Éponine looked at Irma in confusion, "Wait, are you telling me that you think that I'm-"

"Not you!" Irma laughed as she tossed her head back, "girl, you are straighter than a radio wave-"

"Those aren't very straight," Éponine laughed.

"Whatever, I'm wasted," Irma brushed it off, "anyway my money is on Flo."

"Floreal?" Éponine cocked her head, as she looked at Floreal who had ditched Grantaire in favor of Charlie's company, "Really now..."

"Yup," Irma nodded her head, "and my gaydar never lies."

"Alright if you say so," Éponine shrugged her shoulders.

"I want to know what they are talking about," Irma grabbed her hand, "come on."

"Wait, what?" Éponine could hardly protest as Irma dragged her within earshot of Charlie and Floreal.

Charlie was clearly drunk, her speech slurred and she was very giggly as she draped herself over Floreal, "So can I trust you to hold my hair back tonight if I puke?" she slurred.

Éponine nearly burst out laughing but Irma slapped her hand across Éponine's mouth.

Needless to say the craziness and the party did not stop there, but after it hit two in the morning Éponine went back to her dorm by herself. Although she was greeted with the surprise of Cosette clearly hooking up with one of the boys who was a part of the Treblemakers.

"Not what I was expecting to see..." Éponine backed out of the room, perhaps she could bunk it up in one of the lounges.

"Eponine!" Cosette sat up straight, "'Ponine... Swear to god you won't tell my father!" she pleaded.

"Have no need to, I personally don't care whose throat you stick your tongue down," Éponine slowly turned around to see that they had separated and she sighed. "Besides you should be worrying more about if Stephanie finds out more than if your father does."

"You can't think she was really serious about that oath," Cosette asked, "do you?"

"I have no clue and I'm not going to press it," Éponine shrugged as she entered the room and sat down on her bed, "so who might you be?"

The boy was fixing his hair, his face was bright red, "Marius... Marius Pontmercy."

"Okay, you seem like a nice guy," Éponine nodded, "You're not drunk are you?"

"Don't like drinking," Marius replied.

"Good," Éponine nodded, "and you aren't taking advantage of my roommate, are you?"

"'Ponine-"

"Hush up Cosette!" Éponine held up her hand, "well?" she focused back in on Marius.

"No, I would never!" Marius stammered.

"You know all the right answers," Éponine nodded her head, "good boy, perhaps we can be friends."

"Okay?" Marius pushed his hair from his face, "I guess."

"Take it our leave it," Éponine smiled.

"Sure," Marius shrugged, "let's be friends."

"Great, now I'm gonna ask you to leave because I want to sleep," Éponine decided.

"Okay," Marius replied, he quickly kissed Cosette and left the room.

"He's cute," Éponine replied as the door shut, "certainly seems nice enough."

"If she does get really serious about the whole 'oath' thing you won't tell Stephanie, right?" Cosette asked.

"I'm not going to snitch on my own roommate, I still have to live with you for the next two semesters," Éponine replied as she slid off her jeans, "and Stephanie has no right sticking her nose into other people's romantic involvements." She then pulled on her favorite pair of pajama pants that were dotted with penguins wearing winter hats.

"Thank you," Cosette smiled.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Éponine shrugged.


	4. Whipped into Shape

"Okay girls you ready to begin?" Stephanie put her hands on her hips.

The rest of girls groaned their response, some were clearly hungover from the night before, Éponine was leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed, she hated getting up early, especially on the weekends.

Cosette looked around and noticed a girl missing, "Where is Adrienne-"

"As you may have noticed Adrienne is no longer amongst us-" Stephanie sighed, "she got a little too close with one of the enemy..."

"Enemy?" Éponine sat up and opened her eyes.

"She has been removed from our ranks and has lost her status amongst the Prima Donna's," Stephanie paced.

This explained why Stephanie had been keeping a very close watch on her chatting with Jesse.

"I do not care who you decide to play tonsil tennis with," Stephanie was now behaving more like a drill Sargent, "as long as it's not a Treble..."

"But they seemed so nice-" Cosette whispered to Éponine.

"Excuse me," Charlie raised her hand, "might be a problem because he's a hunter," she grinned as she gestured to her nether regions.

"You call it a dude?" Éponine glanced at Charlie incredulously.

"That is enough from you Charlotte Courfeyrac!" Stephanie growled.

"Well that explains a lot," Éponine muttered under her breath, she was now in the same acapella group as Jesse's sister.

"We can't let the trebles penetrate us! If they do they take our power-"

"That might not be a good enough sentence to use the word 'penetrate'," Irma spoke up, "just a thought?"

Stephanie continued on her rant, "We have to show them, take back what was lost at last years ICCA's! We cannot let those who are weak and swayed by the Treblemakers stay!" She then looked around at all the girls, "So anyone have something to say?" she looked around the group, her dark gaze was unwavering, "anyone at all?"

Daniella then burst into tears, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I knew it," Stephanie sighed, "Daniella turn in your scarf and take your chair out."

The girl slowly rose from her seat, handed the scarf to Stephanie, walked back to the chair and slowly dragged it away crying as she left. 

Éponine just watched in shock as the girls around her whispered amongst themselves, "What the hell?!"

"Would you like to join her?" Stephanie asked.

Éponine slumped back in her chair, "So why don't you tell us what happened last year?" she asked.

Stephanie sighed, "It's not that big of a deal..."

"If it's not that big of a deal then why did you kick out two girls and have some sort of vengeance against the guys?" Éponine commented.

"Steph, just tell them..." Bella sighed.

"No," Stephanie responded, "I will not degrade myself-"

"For god sake Stephanie!" Bella glared at her.

"We made it to the ICCA finals-" Stephanie's face went red, "that was unheard if for the Prima Donna's, we were the first all female group to do so, apparently females can't really have a truly rounded arrangement-"

"Oh my god..." Charlie cringed as she looked at her phone screen, "woah..."

Everyone quickly gathered as she started the video over, it was cutting from the Prima Donna's performance at Lincoln Center. It started fine, then Stephanie took the microphone for a solo, just as she was about to sing she vomited all over the stage.

Éponine cringed, she never was one who dealt well with vomiting or large amounts of blood. Her stomach churned, she almost felt like she was going to be sick as well.

"Enough!" Stephanie snatched the phone away from Charlie, "we don't have time for this!"

"Who do you think you are? My middle school math teacher?" Charlie complained, "you can't just take my phone!"

"I can, and I will," Stephanie glared at her.

Charlie folded her arms across her chest and scowled.

"Anyway," Stephanie put on a smile, "not only are we to be fit vocally, but physically as well!"

All the girls looked around at each other, Éponine raised an eyebrow, she did not like where this was going.

"We have practice two hours everyday and I want you to do your own cardio-"

"I'm out!" Irma hollered, "no cardio for me!"

"Let's start with the vocals!" Musichetta interrupted because of the murderous glare that was now upon Stephanie's face. "Everyone around the piano!"

"We are starting with humming, and lip trills!"  
xxxxxxxxxx

"Éponine sing that scale again! Remember keep the soft palate up! Maintain the space and rounded vowels!" Stephanie called her out.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Éponine groaned.

"Just sing the scale! Remember your sound should come from your mouth and not your nose!" Stephanie directed.

Éponine was really beginning to regret having gone ahead with auditioning for the Prima Donna's in the first place. Instead lashing back she did as she was told and repeated the scale all the while cursing Stephanie Grantaire and the stick shoved too far up her ass.  
xxxxxxxxx

"You know I feel sorry for those girls," Grantaire laughed as he leaned back on the grass.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked as he fiddled with a blade of grass.

"Steph take acapella seriously, like it's kinda scary,".Grantaire laughed, "I wonder how man of them will make it out alive?"

"You can't be serious," Jesse smirked.

"She wants nothing more than another chance at the ICCA's and she will stop at nothing to get it," Grantaire sighed, "she already kicked out one of the girls because she hooked up with Chris!"

"Remind me who Chris is again?" Jesse asked.

"The tall, muscular one, he's got a his cartilage pierced," Grantaire explained.

"Oh..."Jesse tossed the grass away, "wait, why did she kick the girl out?"

"Cause she hooked up with Chris," Grantaire laughed.

"That's insane," Jesse shook his head.

"No, that's my sister," Grantaire rolled his eyes.  
xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay ladies, let's go! Go! Go!" Stephanie shouted as she had them running up and down the stairs in the bleachers.

Éponine was quickly loosing energy, this was really not her thing, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She groaned.

"Keep it up! Keep it up!" Stephanie shouted.

Éponine tripped on the last stair and fell flat on her face, there was an audible gasp as everyone stopped running.

"Éponine are you okay?" Cosette stood beside her, "can you stand?"

"Yup," Éponine slowly got up, "I've only wounded my dignity."

"Alright girls!" Bella clapped her hands together, "moving on!"

And now Éponine found herself wearing four inch heels and attempting walk across the room gracefully. "I curse the man he created these heinous inventions," Éponine spoke grimly to Irma who was walking beside her.

"Amen sister," Irma nodded, "Jesus, look at Charlie!"

Charlie was gliding confidently across the room, as if she was preparing for some sort of pageant.

Éponine looked to see Jeanne lagging behind shuffling slightly, "Jeanne are you alright?"

Jeanne's mouth moved but whatever she said Éponine was not sure.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Éponine knot her brows together.

"It's okay I'm fine!" Jeanne replied only slightly loud enough that Éponine could hear her.

"Okay..." Éponine sighed as she continued to walk.

Once done with that they proceeded onto choreography.

Éponine was picking up in it, although occasionally she would make a dumb mistake and turn the wrong direction. But apparently that was enough to have Stephanie eye her every move and every once in awhile stand behind her and force the correct movements on her.

"Okay I get it, I can do it myself!" Éponine snapped as Stephanie used her arms to show her a motion to make a square, "Besides isn't this the same choreography

"We need you all to be ready for our first performance next week!" Stephanie directed, at least she was smiling at this point.

"Next week?" Floreal interrupted, "we aren't going to be ready in a week!"

"It's for the Delta Phi rush party, the Prima Donna's are there every year we can't let them down," Stephanie turned to Floreal, "I'll make you ready, whether you like it or not, you are dismissed for today."

The girls quickly disperesed from the rehearsal space, Éponine was just about to go with Cosette when Stephanie called out to her.

"'Ponine can I have a word with you?"

"I never gave you the right to call me that," Éponine glared, "but I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"That is correct," Stephanie spoke stiffly, "you know you're gonna have to take all that heavy metal off don't you?"

"Excuse me?" Éponine asked.

"You're ears?" Stephanie gestured.

"Oh, you don't like these do you," Éponine smiled as she twisted the piercing that went through the top of her ear, "or do you not like me?"

"I don't like your attitude," Stephanie replied with a fierce gaze.

"You don't even know me," Éponine laughed slightly.

"That may be true," Stephanie put her hands on her hips, "but I do know you have a major toner for Jesse-"

"A what?" Éponine was taken aback and very confused.

"A toner, a musical boner!" Stephanie rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "saw it last night and it's distracting."

"Right, well sorry to rain on your parade but that is not a thing," Éponine laughed, "and I could careless what you have to say!" she tacked on sweetly.

"Remember your oath," Stephanie narrowed her gaze.

"Like you could afford to lose anyone else?" Éponine looked around the now empty space, "you need me more than I need you," she then walked away.

"I can see your toner through your jeans!" Stephanie shouted.

"That's my dick!" Éponine shouted back as she flipped her off.


End file.
